Second Chances
by efgags
Summary: Lee is bitten. Lilly is gone. Doug is dead. Clementine is alone... Or are they? What if the Walkers were nothing but figments of the Atlanta families, pharmacy survivors, and lone rangers vast imagination. A dream. A nightmare. And now they had a second chance. A second chance to fix relationships and prevent the same choices. This is their chance to make things better... or worse.
1. One

**Note: Most, if not all, surnames, relative names, etc, are made up and in no way canon. This story is not affiliated with AMC, Telltale Games or Skybound Entertainment. Enjoy!**

* * *

Clementine jolted up with a gasp, her face covered in cold sweats. She panted hard, her heart beating a million beats per second. Her eyes drifted back shut as she relaxed and laid her head back down. It was only a few seconds later that she went back into a sitting position, looking around at her surrounding atmosphere, expecting to see walkers, or maybe Omid and Christa at her side... But it was neither of those, instead she was in a room, not the train. It was pretty dark, but oddly familiar... _too_ familiar.

She was home.

Clementine opened her mouth, the first words she could muster in her mind came out her mouth, "L-lee?!", she squeaked, getting up. Clementine hopped off of her bed, walking out into the hallway. The eight year old gazed down the staircase, her whole body shaking. _Why am I here? Am I dreaming?_, she thought, glancing around nervously. "Omid...? C-christa?"

* * *

It took nearly ten whole minutes for the terrified first grader to reach the last step. She wasn't afraid of many things nowadays, considering she was exposed to millions of rotting corpses every day, either just seeing them or getting grabbed by them and nearly killed. But she knew she had Lee to protect her... Clementine bit her lip, trying not to think about what had just happened the previous night. She couldn't do it. She couldn't raise the gun on Lee, the man who had protected her for over three months. Sure, she had other adults protecting and watching over her, but she felt different with Lee, like she could trust him. Like he was a second father to her. Her best friend.

Clementine slowly rounded the corner, narrowing her eyes as she was blinded the many rays of light peeking over the horizon and into her large cinnamon brown orbs. She reached up for her hat, to pull it down and block out the light, but she was just left with tangled curls. She glanced up, raising an eyebrow. Her hat was gone. _What kind of dream is this?_ Clementine pursed her lips and fully turned into her kitchen, halting at the sight. Her mouth hung open, and she blinked a few times, rubbing her eyes.

"Clementine...? What are you doing up, hon?" The voice drifted into Clementine's ears like warm honey. She swallowed deeply, taking a small step back. Her mom and her dad were right in front of her. She felt like she should run into their arms, but instinct told her to stay away. Even if it was a dream, it could easily turn into a nightmare in a matter of seconds. But it felt real, too real. Most of her dreams weren't like this one.

"I... I couldn't sleep." She lied, hesitating as her mother nodded. Clementine slowly and cautiously shuffled over to sit at the dining table, playing with the hem of her pajamas. "Uh... What are the suitcases for...?" She asked glancing to the three baggage's against the door, her voice barely above a whisper. Her father knitted his eyebrows together, laughing heartily.

"You don't remember? We leave for Savannah in-" He glanced at his wristwatch, squinting a bit, "-about 30. Don't worry, Sandra will be watching over you for the wee-" He was cut off but a pounding on the front door, making Clementine jump in her seat. She gasped, placing her hand at her side instinctively, but soon remembering it was a dream, and no gun was with her. Her mom glanced at her sudden fright with a suspicious gleam in her eyes, and Clementine smiled foolishly, looking away. She watched her dad walk up to the front door and swing it open to reveal a wide white smile on a stick thin teenage girl, her strawberry blonde hair curled in at her chin, her emerald eyes large and shining, and her skirt swinging right above her knees. She waved enthusiastically.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. King! I'm here to watch Clementine," her high, almost squeaky, voice chimed as Clementine's father beckoned her inside. She walked into the dining room as Mr. King shut the door and followed behind her. Clementine's mother smiled and began explaining Clementine's needs to Sandra as the smaller girl hopped back onto the ground, her stomach twisting into an unpleasant knot. She scurried up the stairs and flipped on the hallway light, quickly slipping into the restroom before her parents' noticed she was gone. She silently shut the door and switched the lights on, turning to look at herself in the mirror. She brought her shaking hand up to her hair... It was no longer cut and tied, but back to it's original form. It was only now that she remembered what her father said.

_We're leaving for Savannah._

Clementine felt her cheeks grow hot, and her eyes stung with tears. This wasn't a dream, it really was a nightmare, or it would grow into one. She knew what was happening. But the more she thought about it, the more she thought... Maybe it wasn't a dream. It sure didn't feel like one, at all. Maybe, just maybe, everything that happened to her was a dream? The night before her parents were supposed to take off for Savannah, Clementine remembered being frightened, nervous. The longest she had spent with a babysitter was 24 hours tops. But a whole week? Maybe it was her mind playing games with her... It was foolish, wasn't it? Corpses walking?

Clementine placed her hands on the counter, knowing it was too real. It was all a dream, and now... Now she was awake. The drea- _nightmare_, was a bad one. One of the worst. And it seemed long, three months to be exact! It was so detailed, too. The places were real, unlike most of her dreams, which involved CandyLand or other fictional settings. Maybe the whole zombie thing was a little far-fetched, but the people... She'd never met them in real life, and they most likely weren't real, but it was nice to think they were. Though now that she was aware the whole thing had been a figment of her imagination, yes she was upset, but most of all, she was relieved. Everything she went through... Her parents turning, everyone she had befriended being hurt, and Lee... She sniffed, blinking oncoming tears away.

* * *

"Clementine?" A muffled voice shouted, and Clementine shot her head up. She took a deep breath and hurried downstairs to be greeted by her mom and dad, luggage at their side. They hugged her quickly, or at least they tried to pull away, but Clementine held her grip. Her parents laughed, but Clementine's smile was only filled with sadness, and paranoia. She knew the last time, what happened was fake, all a dream, but she couldn't help and feel her heart break once the sound of the car was heard down the street, and Clementine was left with Sandra.

* * *

**That's chapter one! Chapter two should be up soon if anyone wants this to continue (:**


	2. Two

**Sorry this took a while, but I promised it'd be up! **

* * *

Clementine sat calmly in her room, the door shut, and the blinds shut. It had been a few days since her parents had left for Savannah, and she couldn't go an hour without calling them. She had felt so trapped since she experienced the bizarre dream the other night, and she didn't go outside like she did every day. She quit having to play with herself every day, and instead kept her door locked and her curtains draped over her window to block out any sunlight. She kept the little lamp on her bedside table lit. Surprisingly, Sandra was too busy talking to her boyfriend, who lived in Stone Mountain, constantly, that she paid little attention to Clementine. She wasn't the best babysitter, but she left Clementine alone and gave her candy, so Clementine rated her ten out of ten, and so Sandra came over whenever Clementine's parents asked, even if she wouldn't be missed if she was replaced. Not by Clementine, anyway. She wasn't very close to the teenager, who was mostly talking to her boyfriend or best friend. She was now quite afraid to approach her, mostly because of the image of Sandra pounding down the stairs with blank eyes and clawing hands, shooting straight for Clementine's flesh...

Clementine shuddered, and glanced at her locked door. She sighed in relief as she heard laughs coming from Sandra downstairs.

"I bet you could. Clementine's parents won't be home for a week! The house is empty except for her and me. Come on!" Sandra pleaded, but Clementine ignored her words. She went back to playing with her dolls, and she was deep into playing with them when she heard a knock come from downstairs. She raised an eyebrow and unlocked her door, looking down at the front door from the foot of the steps. She watched as Sandra opened the door and a shorter boy with shaggy black hair was welcomed inside, a bright blue Letterman jacked with the letters 'SM' stitched into it. Sandra threw her arms around him, and she shut the door behind him. She turned around to have a seat back down on the couch when she noticed Clementine up by the foot of the stairs. "Oh, this is Clementine." She said to the boy as Clementine warily walked down the steps. Sandra crouched down to meet the eyes of Clementine, who was still clutching two of her dolls. "Clementine, this is Travis." Sandra smiled up at him as she straightened back up. Clementine didn't meet his eyes.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Hi, Clementine." He waved, but she looked away. "Uh, nice dolls." He smiled foolishly as Clementine looked down at her dolls. "Do they have names?" He asked, and Clementine immediately nodded without thinking.

"This ones Carley," She held up the female doll, and then switched to the male. "And this is Ben." Clementine answered without hesitation, and Travis quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh, cool. I have a friend named Ben." He said as he went to join Sandra on the couch. Clementine watched them, and was just about to head up to her room when Sandra stopped her.

"Oh, Clementine!" She called, stopping the first grader mid stairwell. "There's a new family moving in across the street, I thought I saw a kid around your age. Thought you would want to know." She continued before returning to Travis. Clementine smiled weakly as she went to return her dolls and get ready to meet the family; there weren't many kids in her neighborhood, and those that were in her neighborhood were usually much older than her. Clementine befriended most kids, whether boy or girl, but most of the older kids didn't want to play with her, as she usually didn't like games that were risky or too complex.

Clementine quickly hurried upstairs and placed her dolls next to the others, checked on her hamster, and she was just about to exit the house when she stopped herself. 'I can't leave the house without a housewarming gift...' Clementine tapped her chin, glancing around. "Hmm..." She cautiously slipped past Sandra and Trevor and got into the dining room, dragging a chair quietly into the kitchen, wincing with every squeak it made. She kept her eyes on her babysitter as she finally made it into the kitchen. She grinned and pushed it against the counter and carefully climbed onto it. Clementine strained to reach the cabinet; she knew what was behind it. She finally had a grip on it and she swung the cabinet door open. Clementine's face split into a large smile as she reached for the glistening cookie jar. "Oh, boy. Mom and Dad never let me touch this, they didn't know I could see them every time they opened it." Clementine giggled as she hopped down from the chair, the heavy jar wrapped in her arms.

Not risking getting caught by Sandra, even if she was wrapped in Travis' arms, Clementine slipped out of the back sliding door. She placed down the jar and turned to shut the door, just so nothing could get in... Clementine shook the thought off and spun back around to grab the jar, looking up at her tree-house as she did. Clementine pouted, exhaling deeply, or letting out as much air as her small lungs could carry. She heaved the jar up and slowly made her way towards the front yard, praying she wouldn't drop the ten pound glass jar. She held her breath as she placed it back down, collapsing to sit on one of the stoops in front of her door. Clementine caught her breath as she squinted at the house across the street, one house to the right. She noticed a large moving truck, and what appeared to be a blonde woman carrying some boxes into the garage, though she didn't see her for more than a few seconds before she was gone.

* * *

Clementine stepped onto her new neighbors' yard, looking around. There were many grown men moving furniture inside, and Clementine didn't see a kid anywhere. She pouted, ready to leave when she heard barking and childlike laughs. Clementine's face lit up as she noticed an open fence and a trail leading to a backyard. She fixed her grip on the cookie jar as she followed the trail. Clementine peeked behind the fence, her eyes catching sight of a large dog, but she didn't see a kid anywhere. Clementine huffed, glancing behind her shoulder at the moving men. She frowned, but her expression quickly changed as she turned her head back around to be faced by a very fast dog, running straight towards her. Clementine raised both her eyebrows, shrieking.

"Ahhh! No...Doggy..." She quickly backed up as the dog sprinted for her, her heel hitting a sharp rock, sending the cookie jar flying into the air, and Clementine plummeting to the ground. All heads shot up at the sound of the shriek and the glass breaking. Clementine was soon covered in cookie crumbs and small bits of porcelain. She grunted, trying to sit up as her body was covered in not only crumbs and glass, but a wet, sloppy, slobbery tongue. Clementine scrunched up her face, reaching for a hand that pulled her up. She looked down at herself, wiping crumbs and glass off her dress. "T-thanks..." She blushed, trying to ignore the dog licking at her legs.

"No problem, Clementine!" The child-like voice exclaimed enthusiastically. Clementine furrowed her eyebrows.

"How'd you know my...?" She looked up after she was done, her eyes widening. "Duck?!" Clementine gasped, feeling like she would fall again. Duck waved, grinning foolishly. Clementine rubbed her eyes, blinking rapidly. "I... What are you-"

"What the hell is going on he-" Clementine spun around to see a man and woman dead in their tracks, both with wide eyes. They looked at each other, then back at Clementine. "...C-clementine?" Kenny asked softly, "What are you doing here?"

"My... my house is the one right over there..." Clementine pointed to her house. "I guess I should ask you the same thing." Clementine laughed under her breath, but cut it short when she realized that not even Duck was laughing along. She could feel the tension, especially in Kenny's next words:

"Is... Is Lee with ya'?" He furrowed his brow, and Clementine could see Katjaa glance away. Clementine looked down, shaking her head.

"N-no..." She shot her eyes back up, meeting Kenny's. "I thought that it was all a dream. A bad one." Katjaa nodded as Kenny straightened back up.

"So did we." She reassured Clementine as Kenny put his arm around the older woman. Clementine felt her body begin to shake again, though she felt relieved. Although she really wished this was Lee instead.

A growl was heard from the distant, and a faint gunshot erupted, echoing into their eardrums. Kenny tightened his grip on his wife.

"But I don' think it's as imaginary as we thought."


	3. Three

**Ahhh just finished 400 Days, the DLC, which is why this update is a tad late. But I knew I couldn't leave those characters out, so if you haven't played yet or watched a Let's Play/walkthrough/playthrough, I advise not reading until you have, as I can not promise this chapter, or further ones, will be rid of spoilers! Just a heads up, but enjoy! :)**

* * *

_"What? W-what is it?" The squeaky, choked up voice drifted into Lee's ears as his eyes fluttered shut. He strained to keep them open, locked with Clementine's._

_"No... Don't worry, alright...? I'll miss you," he croaked, as if feeling his body slowly rust and break down as he spoke._

_"Me too," Clementine nodded, tears pooling in her once alive brown orbs. The nine year old gripped the hand gun with her sweaty palms, and she was just as dead inside as Lee was both in and out. Lee kept his eyes on her, trying not to stray to the barrel of the gun, where the bullet was seconds from shooting out of, lodging straight into his skull._

_"Uh." Clementine squeaked, accompanied by other aimless noises, her tears finally flowing freely as she placed one hand on the trigger. She shut her eyes and turned away as she pulled on the trigger, flinching as the gun fired, sending her back a bit, the noise of the bullet still ringing through her ears._

* * *

"Ugh, huh...?" Lee groaned, his muscles screaming as he stretched and rubbed his eyes. Blinking them fully open, it only took a second to scan his surroundings and nearly jump out of his shoes. "What the hell?" He got to his feet, stepping forward to grab onto the cold, rusty cell bars in front of him, trapping him in a small cell. "Shit," he cursed under his breath, shaking his head as he turned back around to face another man - obviously his roommate - at the top of the bunk bed.

"See you're awake. Those cops had to knock you out, you were sleepwalking! Seemed to have some kind of nightmare," the other guy explained, chuckling lightly. "I'm Danny, by the way. I shouldn't be here, but I was _falsely_ accused of, uh, 'molesting' an underage girl. Whatever," he shrugged, leaning against the cell wall. "No point in hiding anything. But don't worry, I won't come after you." He had a scraggly stubble and a faint accent, he was wearing the same orange jumpsuit Lee was strapped in. "My girlfriend's pissed."

"It's Lee," Lee grumbled, avoiding eye contact with the other man. "And I can see why."

"Nice. What are you in for, Lee?" The other man seemed oddly calm for being locked in dark cell. Lee opened his mouth to give an answer, but quickly retreated.

"Doesn't matter," Lee shot back defensively. Justin quirked a thick eyebrow, shrugging.

"Guess not... So, how was that dream? Pretty crazy. You in for drug abuse?" He joked, but Lee didn't find it quite as funny.

"Nah, man. It was just a nightmare," He shook his head, his dark eyes hovering on the ground in deep thought. It felt so real, and the setting was definitely not make believe, but the people in it could have been. He suddenly felt a wave of responsibility and worry flood over him for the little girl in his dream, but he tried his best to stray from the thought.

"I had this crazy dream, man," Danny jumped right in, even though Lee slipped in and out of listening. "It was _full_ of these nasty ass zombies," He laughed, but Lee could hear the discomfort in his voice, and the exact word 'zombie' caught Lee off guard.

"What'd you say?" He questioned his inmate, spinning around to face him, finally dropping his tight grip from the cold bars.

"Uh, zombies. Ya know. Crazy, man eaters. Braaaaiinsss," Danny mimicked the walker, and Lee glared at him coldly. "Braaaii-" Danny stopped as he noticed Lee's expression, and he shrugged slightly. "But it didn't last long. I was eaten," He sighed, "Can't always expect a happy ending." Lee glanced at the ground, huffing.

"You can say that again."

"Hey, watch it! You should be glad you got top bunk!" Lee turned his head to his right, gazing into the cell next to their own, two me inside, one in each bunk.

"Yeah, well, whatever. You can have it," The one at the top growled, climbing down and noticing Lee. "Ha, Danny, see you got yourself a roommate. Try not to steal his virginity, too." The man sneered, his combed black hair shining. Danny balled his fists, ignoring the stranger. "What's your name, new guy?"

"Lee," Lee felt like being honest to the men today, he didn't have anything to lose or gain at this point.

"I'm Justin, and up there's Vince." Lee glanced up, but quickly looked back to Justin. "Man, I hate it in here. My claustrophobia's definitely getting to me," Justin sighed, pacing around the small cell for a few minutes before coming back to face Lee, one of his eyebrows raised.

"You need something?" Lee blinked at him, and Justin nodded, leaning in.

"You, uh... You know how to pick a lock, man?" Justin whispered, a little louder than he intended to, as Danny and Vince both shared a laugh, but Lee remained unamused.

"You mean you don't, Justin?! I mean, you are in here for being a thieve, aren't you?" Danny chuckled, and Justin thought for a moment.

"I can try."

"You're not _serious_?!" Lee scowled at the convict, "Just deal with it."

Justin narrowed his hazel hues, balling his fists momentarily in a fit of courage but quickly gave up with a sigh, propping himself down on the stool that leaned against the wall. Lee huffed, going to rest in his stiff bed.

"That's what I thought."

* * *

"Yo, man, d'ja hear that...?!" The voice muffled in his brain, and Lee woke with a gasp, glancing around his at his surroundings warily. Most people would be relieved they hadn't woken up surrounded by flesh grubbing corpses, but the thirty seven year old was more disappointed to be in a jailhouse full of criminals. He groaned, sitting up, fully awoken by a distant, but loud, crashing sound. He jumped up instinctively, retreating as he hit his head hard on the top bunk.

"Fuck..." He growled, rubbing his head momentarily before getting up and looking at his cellmate. "The hell was that?" He asked, as if Danny had an answer; he didn't.

"Beats me! Maybe one of the cells opened and some guys got out. Or... I dunno," he shrugged, defeated. "Heard some moaning, too..." He added quickly, but Lee was already deep in his own thoughts that he didn't hear it. Another loud crash thundered, followed by several yells and gunshots, the shots giving Lee dreadful flashbacks and memories on the spot. He lunged forward, gripping the cell as he peered down the dark hallway.

"HEY!" He called out, all heads turning his way, several comments also flying by. "HEY! Is someone the-" His yelling was drowned out by a faint groan, growing louder and louder, accompanied by footsteps that seemed to rattle the whole jailhouse. Lee stood back in awe and pure terror as he and the others watched a 6 foot corpse drag itself around the corner, taking it's time at each cell to attempt and grab at the convicts before giving up and heading to the next, his luck running out at each. Lee could hear many more distinct hushed growls behind the one walker, and his heart stopped as he caught a criminal off guard, who was pushed in self defense by his cellmate. The walker latched his freshly dead hand onto the man's body, causing horror filled screams to emanate from the criminal. The corpse dug his stingy claws into the man's exposed flesh, blood seeping from every pore, but the walker fell short when he couldn't manage to fit his head through the bars and let go of the fresh meat. It narrowed it's milky white eyes as it snapped it's head to face Lee and the other men, but Lee's mind was racing with thoughts about the little girl in his dream more than the death-on-legs in front of him.


	4. Four

**Short chapter, sorry loves~ Mostly just a filler to show what's happening to some of the others. But I'll make it up to you in the next few, everyone will finally be meeting up, and those should be pretty lengthy! Enjoy! 3**

* * *

"Dooo... Youneedsome... wata, Miss?" The words slurred and mushed together as a thin brunette rose into an upright position, compared to her previous state of unconsciousness. Carley rubbed her head, and then her eyes, everything was beyond blurred. She blinked a couple times before taking a moment to process and scan her surroundings before flinching, widening her hues, condensation trickling onto her from the bottle of ice cold water hovering beside her.

"Huh what?!" She grabbed the nearest helping hand and hauled herself up, flattening out her clothes and fixing her matted hair. "I, no, I'm... Yes, thank you," she dipped her head in thanks as she graciously took the bottle from the assistant to her right. Carley glanced over her shoulder, noticing a familiar fake city-esque backdrop and a giant sign, the letters 'W.A.B.E' printed onto it. Then it struck her. "What.. W-what happened...?" She groaned, her head pounding with every noise she emitted to make a word. One of the assistants shook his head, sighing.

"I dunno, man! You just... When the camera started rolling, you just dropped. Fainted. Passed ou-"

"I get it," Carley growled lightly, snatching up her microphone from the desk.

"Yeah, well, it was like you had stage fright or something. It's not your first day is it? Mine, too!" He grinned foolishly, and Carley exhaled deeply, taking a seat behind the desk.

"No. It's not. S-sorry... I don't know what came over me," she rested her head in her hands, propping her elbows up on the desk. She didn't remember a thing, just that she must've passed out, and she had a horrible dream.

The manager spoke up, her voice older and a bit dry. "Do you want to re-shoot that one, or take-"

"Take a break...! Please." Carley sighed, and took a sip from the refreshing water. The director nodded.

"Take 15, everyone!" She called before walking off, leaving Carley at her desk.

"Oh, God," she whispered under her breath, her headache growing. Her whole body began to sweat, and her water was soon chugged until she had nothing but tiny droplets left over. "Can I get another water, please?!" She asked a bit harshly, her mood quickly declining. She peered around the set, waiting impatiently for her water. She felt dehydrated, even after downing the whole bottle. "Hello?" She raised both her eyebrows, gripping her microphone in frustration.

"Here you go, an assistant told me to give you this, he had something to do. Here," Carley hovered her eyes over to the familiar tech boy.

"Thanks, Doug..." She thanked, only knowing his name from his name tag. _And my crazy dream. I hope people in your dreams don't have the dream, too. Do they?_ She bit her lip, turning away as she twisted the bottle cap off and took a big swig from the bottle.

"Uh..." Carley could sense him still behind her, and she glanced behind her shoulder, quirking one dark eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"You okay?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head. "You looked really scared and petrified out there. Like you had seen a ghost, a vampire. A _zombie_." Doug continued, putting an odd emphasis on his last words. Carley froze, her whole body tensing.

"I was just light headed. Didn't eat breakfast. Must have passed out because of hunger!" She nodded lightly, not meeting his eyes, taking another sip from her water.

"Oh. Well, okay. Just wondering. I know we don't talk much-"

"Ever..."

Doug nodded, shrugging. "Yeah, well, I'm just looking out for you." Carley glanced at him, nodding for a moment.

"Thanks. I'm fine though, really. Just had a crazy dream, though," she slipped out, rubbing her arm. "With... Uh, ghosts. Lots of them." Carley lied, avoiding eye contact; she wasn't the best at lying under pressure, she knew Doug would find her crazy if she told him he was in her dream and was brutally killed.

"Yeah... I have a lot of those dreams. I think I had one last night, actually. Except, not ghosts. More like man-eating, flesh-grubbing corpses," Carley widened her eyes, staring at him. "But ghosts are there a lot, too. Just not in this one. Crazy, right?" He laughed nervously, obviously hiding something. Carley may have not been able to _give_ a lie, but she wasn't too shabby at _detecting _one. She nodded slowly in doubt, her dark orbs narrowed._  
_

"...Right." She peered right through him, opening her mouth to say something before her manager cut her off with her loud call:

"Attention crew! Make that 15 even longer, give yourselves a treat. Doug?" She tossed a phone to Doug, and he nodded, quickly dialing the number and taking a minute in the corner before returning to Carley's desk.

"Pizza's on the way," he confirmed as he returned the phone to the older woman with a toss. She smiled and disappeared again, leaving Carley with Doug.

"There, now you can eat and won't have to worry about fainting," he grinned at her, and Carley chuckled, shrugging.

"I don't know. I'm not feeling hungry. Just have a pounding headache," she held her hand to her forehead, which was burning with a fever. "I'll be okay. I might have to take the rest of the day off, though," she sighed, "Just hope when I get to bed tonight more people don't die in my dream."

"People died in your's, too? Horrible." Doug shook his head, and Carley glanced up at him momentarily.

"Y-yeah..." She huffed before rolling her eyes, letting it out. "It wasn't ghosts. It was zombies, crazy, I know. Such a coincidence. But that's not the biggest coincidence. You were in it." She admitted, plopping her head back on her hands. Doug looked frozen, and he folded his arms.

"Same."

"R-really? Wow... I thought it was just a myth that people in your dreams had the same one. It was the same one, wasn't it?" She raised both eyebrows, hoping something was different.

"If Lee was in your's, too, then no." He dropped the cold truth on her, hearing the man's name literally paining her.

"...Oh. God." The brunette buried her head in her palms, not quite sure what to make of that. It had felt real, definitely more real than she had ever felt a dream, or nightmare, had been.

"No use dwelling on it. It was just an odd dream, right?" Doug raised an eyebrow, smiling weakly.

"Right... I hope."

"Pizza's here!" Carley heard a voice call just as a familiar figure turned the corner onto the set, a pizza delivery cap planted perfectly on his head. He stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes glancing from Doug to Carley, and back.

"Glenn...?" Doug whispered, glancing down to Carley, her face flushed, her head shaking, her being the only one who's eye caught the scraggly corpse directly behind the pizza boy, slowly creeping closer.

"Fucking Hell."


End file.
